Family Feud
by LittleZtarGazer
Summary: Someone's harrassing Integral, and strange things have been occuring around the manor to lead the Hellsing characters on a hunt for their past. Possible SxA.
1. Prologue

Note: O_o; I don't own Hellsing, sadly. I wish I owned Alucard, though. _ But, that's beside the point. I had to warm up to FanFic.net again; fiddle around with the stuff. So, I thought my last fanfic was in the dump.. I'm starting a new one. n_n This time, hopefully detailed and in character. x_x 

Introduction

The desk-top phone gives a series of short, quick rings. The small light on the panel beside the receiver flashes red, seemingly agitated.

Integral puts her stack of papers down, slipping the cigar from her lips and ducking it out in the ashtray near her. With a casual wave, she pushes the smoke away and reaches for the phone, picking it up.

"What?" she asks, annoyed.

A pause, but no answer.

"Yes? Who is it?" she commands.

Still, no answer. Not even any breathing. But, noises on the other end of the line, like the phone was being moved, signaled that no one had hung up yet.

Integral was getting impatient. She didn't like to be interrupted for no reason in the middle of work. "Hello?" she asks again in an agitated tone. "Answer me, whoever this is. Now."

No answer.

The receiver clicked, meaning whoever it was had hung up.

Integral brings the phone from her ear, eyeing the receiver with a cold, oceanic gaze. She hangs up the phone roughly, turning back to her work.

"Damnit, that's the third time," she mumbles, shuffling through some papers; reading over them slowly.

A soft, deep voice springs the air to life. "What was the third time, my master?"

Integral jerks her head up, flaxen hair swishing back, glasses glimmering with the shifting light. "Damnit, Alucard. Don't do that," she says.

A wide grin creases Alucard's lips, a fang poking from his gums. "Excuse me then," he says softly, head almost bowed.

Integral and Alucard share a bout of silence while she shifts through more papers. Alucard buys his time by walking around the room, stopping below the portrait of Integral's father and studying it. The man's face looked a bit worn, with hint of a "been there, done that" expression in his eyes; which resembled Integral's completely. His gray hair was combed over to one side neatly.

Integral seemed to have millions of parchment sheets lying about her desks. Stacking them evenly, she lays the ones she was working with in a neat pile to one side. Her head tilts, turning her icy gaze to Alucard.

"Yes, Alucard?" She retrieves a cigar and lights it, holding a hand up to make sure the flame did not extinguish. She lays the lighter on the desk beside the ashtray.

"Nothing, master," says Alucard leisurely, a small grin about his lips again.

Integral was not impressed. Her lips were pursed together. "Alucard, I'm no fool." she says. "You wouldn't be here unless I called you or you wanted to ask me something. I didn't call you, so it had to be the latter."

Alucard spins on his heel, smirking to Integral. "I came to tell you news of the Police Girl."

Integral leans back in her chair, fingers tumbling over the cross at her tie before her hands fold neatly in her lap. "Why do I want to hear about your pet, Alucard?"

With a wide flash of all his teeth, fangs included, Alucard says, "Because.. She drank from her first human tonight."

Integral's temple seemed to twitch. "What…?" she asks, already acting a little pissed at the news of Seras drinking from a human.

Alucard waved a white gloved hand. "The human didn't die, master--"

"That is not the point, Alucard. What have I told you about randomly drinking from humans?" Integral interrupts.

"Master," Alucard says calmly, grinning, "it was her first time. Not saying she will do it again--"

"She better not---"

The phone on the desk beside some papers rings again. The button beside the receiver flashing an angry red.

Integral and Alucard's gaze both land on the phone simultaneously.

"Damn," curses Integral. "This better not be that same person.."

She reaches for the phone, picking it up and slowly placing it against her ear. "What the hell do you want?" she asks roughly.

Nothing; only silence issued.

"God damnit it, answer me!" Integral demands, almost hoarsely.

"Temper, temper…" The phone clicked.

They had hung up again.

"Ugh! That's the forth time. Alucard if you know of a prank about this.. and you're not telling me.."

Alucard holds both gloved hands up, a 'No-not-me-master' look on his visage. "No, my master. Of course not."

Integral squints some, peering at Alucard for a moment or two. "Fine," she says. "Just reme--"

She is cut short by Walter coming through the doors, walking at a fast pace. "Miss… Miss Hellsing," he pants softly.

Both Alucard and Integrals attention is turned fully to Walter. Crimson and oceanic orbs are fixated on his form. "What's the matter, Walter?" asks Integral.

"It's Miss Victoria," he pants out, trying to console himself to better presentation. "Miss Victoria has gone berserk!"

Integral exchanges a glance with Alucard. Alucard heads for the door swiftly.

"Alucard, wait," orders Integral. She turns her orbs to Walter. "What's wrong with her?"

Walter steadies himself. "Well.. She's in the kitchen freezer, rabidly gorging on the medical packets."

Alucard looks surprised. A wide grin spreads across his face as he cackles in delight. Integral gives him a cold look, but he had already vanished into the door.

"Damnit, Walter. Go help him. I'll be down in a few moments." 

"Yes, Miss Hellsing." Walter spins on his heel and walks hastily out the door.

Integral, eyes burning with hidden adrenaline, hurriedly stacks papers and organizes them. She sighs.

Then, the phone rings.

The button beside the receiver gives a mad flash of red. 


	2. Le Saint Ordre

Chapter 1: Le Saint Ordre?

"Bloody hell," mumbles Integral as she slips inside the door to the kitchen.

Her blue eyes fall upon the room first, which was stained and streaked with a thick amount of unused blood. Medical packets were scattered along the floor in a line of syrupy crimson. She follows the line with her eyes before they scan up the form of Alucard, who was holding Seras from behind.

Seras was hissing, using her feet to kick at Walter who had them in a tight grasps.

"Argh, let me go! _Let me go_!" she screams, growling from deep within her throat. Blood was streaked along her mouth and cheeks, more dribbling down her chin.

"What in the _hell_ is going on?" asks Integral, emphasizing 'hell' with very surprised tone. "Why is she acting like this?"

Alucard growls roughly, not flinching from Seras repetitive struggling. "Stop it, Police Girl. _Now_!"

Walter glances at Integral, but keeps most of his attention on holding Seras. "We're not sure, Miss Hellsing. She seems to be having a bit of a bloodlust attack."

Integral's lips purse, eyebrows furrowing. "Has she been drinking regularly, Alucard?" she asks, heavy toned and accusingly.

"Yes… she has… my master," Alucard says, between short growls of annoyance.

"Then _why_ on Earth is she acting like this?" Integral slowly makes her way over to them, shoes clicking on the floor around most of the blood. "She's destroyed the kitchen's rations of blood!.. This place is an utter disaster."

Alucard puts a gloved hand over Seras' eyes, forcing her head back against his shoulder. "Stop it right now, Seras Victoria," he hisses in her ear.

Seras goes still, but not limp, for a few moments. All three around her stay tense, waiting. After a minute has passed, Seras starts up again; cursing, kicking and hissing.

"Alucard! Do something with her, _please_!" commands Integral.

"Yes, my master." Alucard takes Seras from Walter, holding her in a firm grasp over his shoulder. A wide grin spreads his lips, revealing his fangs. "Excuse us," he says, walking for a bloody wall.

"God damnit, put me the hell down! Right fucking now! I demand to be put down right fucking now!" screams Seras, kicking her legs and banging on Alucard's back.

Alucard gives a wild cackle. "Calm down, Police Girl," he says, before dissolving into the wall itself.

Integral rubs her temple, turning to Walter. "God.. I don't need a half-crazed vampire loose in the Hellsing manor."

"I know, Miss Hellsing. Alucard and I will try our best to find out what ails Miss Victoria."

Integral nods, looking around the blood-painted room. "I think it's time to hire some janitors, Walter."

Walter shakes his head. "That's quite alright, Miss Hellsing. I'll take care of it myself. You should get back to more important things."

"Like that bloody phone that keeps ringing.." mumbles Integral, heading for the door, shoes clicking.

"Excuse me, Miss Hellsing?"

Integral stops, head tilting so one blue eye is peering over her shoulder at Walter from behind her blonde locks. "Someone keeps calling to the phone in my office and when I answer, they don't say a God damn word.."

"Children these days," says Walter, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know, Walter." Integral turns away, exiting out the kitchen's door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard vaporizes through the wall into Seras' room, her still being draped over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yells at him, banging on his back once more.

"Fine," he says, throwing Seras against the back wall of her bed. She bounces off the wall, landing face first into the sheets. A wide grin comes about Alucard's lips and he can't help but to laugh.

Her head curls up, fangs flashing. "What the hell's so bloody funny?!"

Alucard chuckles softly. "You," he says.

Seras flips him off, leaning back against the wall on the bed.

Alucard cracks a smile. "I think I like you better when you're unsure and confused, Police Girl."

"Why? What does a cocker like you care, anyway?"

Alucard's blood red eyes scan over Seras. "You're pissing me off," he says softly. "Drop the attitude, Police Girl. Explain why you're acting like me on a bad day."

"Acting li--" Seras stops, eyes and pupils widening. She leans forward, hands going to her throat as she gasps and begins to choke. She coughs violently, chest rising and falling too hastily.

"Police Girl?" Alucard takes a step forward but she crawls away quickly, to the other side of the bed. "Police Girl.." he says again.

Seras gasps some more before her eyes roll back into her head. She falls over onto the bed, jerking is quick spasms.

Alucard sits on the bed, reaching out and grabbing her throat tightly, squeezing it. Seras' eyes open wide, and she gags.

"Spit it up, Police Girl," says Alucard.

Seras heaves onto her side, hands gripping Alucard's wrist. She gives a choking cough before spitting up something small and square.

Alucard releases Seras, letting her regain her breathe. His brow quirks as he picks up the small object with a gloved hand.

"Hmm.."

Gasping, Seras peers up at Alucard. "M-master," she pants, rubbing her throat.

Burgundy-colored orbs slide upward to meet another set of burgundy eyes. "Ah. You seem to be your old self, Police Girl," he says softly, again looking back down to the tiny object between his fingers.

"Myself?" Seras is confused. Her head tilts to one side.

"Yes, you don't reme--"

"What's that, master?" asks Seras, interrupting.

Alucard looks from the object, up at Seras. "It's a chip.. You spat it up."

Seras gets a disgusted look. "What?.. I spat it up.. As in, I swallowed it."

Alucard's blank eyes scan over Seras. "Somehow.. Yes."

"How..?"

"I'm not sure," says Alucard, standing slowly. "I will give it to my master, and she will see. You should get some rest, Police Girl. It is almost morning."

Nodding some, Seras sighs. She wasn't really all that sleepy, but boy, she sure did feel stuffed. "All right, master," she mumbles. "Goodnight."

Alucard cackles. "No, good morning." And he dissolves through her door, facing the way you would go to get to Integral's office.

"Master…" Seras looks down slowly. "Don't go," she whispers. There is silence. "He's gone.." Heavy with put-down heart, Seras rolls over onto her bead. Her finger lightly presses the button and she is enveloped by darkness.

"Good morning," she whispers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integral sits down in her rolling-chair. The leather gives a soft sigh as her body's weight compresses the cushion. 

"Finally," she mutters, shuffling through some paper.

"Oh, my master…"

"Jesus Christ!" Integral gives a gentle jerk. "Damn you, Alucard. I told you not to do that!"

A wide Cheshire grin appears on the wall, followed by two red eyes. "I'm sorry, my master. It must have slipped my mind."

Integral stacks a few papers. "What do you want, Alucard?"

Slowly, he melts away from the wall. His coat swishes against his legs as he steps through, onto the floor. "The Police Girl was choking on something.. This." With an almost-invisible flick of his wrist, the small object lands in front of Integral on the papers in front of her. She picks it up, examining it.

"Le Saint Ordre?.."

Alucard gives a small, very un-noticeable shrug.


	3. Léon and Jeremy

****

Note: o_O! YAY! Chapter 2, finally. I didn't really know where to go from where I left off.. So, this is it I guess. _ A lot of scene cutting, I know, but I had to do something to make the chapter longer than it originally was.

Chapter 2: Léon and Jeremy

"The Holy Order," mumbles Alucard, peering up at the portrait of Integral's father. 

Blue eyes peer up at him from the small object. "Since when did you learn French, Alucard?"

A light chuckle rumbles through his throat. "I am almost five-thousand years old, master, and we live in England. I should be able to pick up a little French here and there, right?"

"Hmm." Integral is engulfed by a contemplative look. Her icy eyes scan over the object. "It's a chip of some kind.. Like the one we found in the body of that boy that the Vatican had to come and pick up."

"A chip?" Alucard's head tilts so he can look over to Integral.

"Yes. A chip.. Now why was it in Seras?" Placing the chip down onto the desk top, Integral goes for a cigar.

"Seras did go on a mission before we found her in the kitchen, my master," says Alucard, face emotionless.

The phone on the desk rings, button flashing a taunting red.

"Bloody hell," says Integral, eyes shooting over to it. "They've called over twenty times. I'm thinking about changing the number."

Alucard smirks. "Want me to answer it, my master?"

"..No." Integral ducks out the cigar and reaches for the phone, picking it up and putting it against her ear. After about ten seconds of listening she says, "Hello?"

No answer.

"….." Integral's eyes squint at Alucard, although her expression is that of distant attention. "..Who is this?"

A short pause, then a small amount of movement. "An admirer.." the voice whispers, making it hard to give it a distinct accent.

Integral pauses, suddenly not knowing how to answer such a statement; one which she wasn't expecting.

A short, soft laugh. The voice whispers, "Cat got your tongue?" Integral can almost _feel_ the voice's breath against her cheek.

Jolted by being loss for words, Integral slams the phone back down on the receiver. Alucard quirks a brow, it being seen over the rim of his glasses.

"Master?" he asks.

"It was.. nothing," Integral says, steadying herself.

Alucard looks concerned, suddenly. "Master…" he accuses. "Tell me what happened. If you're in danger, I must know."

Another cigar enters Integral's mouth. She puffs for a moment. "They said they were an admirer."

Alucard looks suspicious. "Of you?" he asks softly.

"Yes."

A smile breaks out on Alucard's face.

"What the hell do you think is so funny, Alucard?"

His torso swivels, his boots thudding for the door to her office. 

"Alucard, where are you going?" demands Integral.

"I think you should get out more often, master," he says over his shoulder, cackling madly, and dissolving before he even reached the door itself.

Almost biting the cigar in half with her teeth, Integral scowls. "'Get out more often,' he says.. Hmph."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Americans are fat slobs, you know, Police Girl._

Seras jumps very comically, like you would if someone really surprised and scared you unexpectedly. She had her thoughts on other matters, and the suddenness of her master's deep voice made her jerk wildly back into reality.

Her red orbs gaze down at the magazine she had dropped in her lap. It was called _Star_, and, indeed, it was from America.

The cover featured photographs of different American actors and actresses, big, yellow words that were suppose to catch the eye, stood out.

_..CAUGHT CHEATING WITH EX-HUSBAND!_

SEEN AT TIME SQUARE WITH RAGING APITITE!

"Slobs?.." she asks no one in particular, although she knew she would be speaking to her master.

"Look at them.. Wasting away good money on themselves.. They buy junk food, and cars, and clothes. Some have huge rooms devoted to the clothes they own. It's all about how good you look, Police Girl. All they care about is quantity, never quality."

Seras can feel Alucard's presence over her shoulder. He, too, was looking down at the magazine in her lap. Slowly, she picks it up.

"Why are you reading trash like that anyway?" he asks.

"It's not trash, master.."

He cackles. "You're not in American, why should you care."

Seras didn't know how to respond to that. "I.. I'm not sure."

Alucard is silent. The cover page flips to the first page in her hands. She jumps slightly.

"Calm down, Police Girl. It's only me."

Seras lets him mentally shift through the magazine. She is silent for sometime. "Why do you dislike Americans, master?"

Alucard thinks for a moment. "I don't really care, Police Girl. I'm neutral when it comes to America. When I need to hate them, I do, but other than that I don't care what happens to them. They hate us, and we hate them."

"'We', master?"

"So, you like America?"

Seras shrugs some. "I wouldn't mind traveling there."

Alucard cackles slightly. "Ah, I see." He pauses. "Maybe one day I will take you there, Police Girl."

A soft sadness seems to fall over Seras. She suddenly realizes that she would live forever, cursed to watch everyone else die. "Really.."

Alucard shifts, leaning against the table in front of Seras. "Yes. But we would always return here. This is our home.. forever."

Seras figured the only reason Alucard would return here, would be to protect his master. But realization struck her, telling her that Integral would not always be living on this Earth and neither would Walter. But.. Alucard would also come back if Integral left Hellsing in his command. 

"I'd have thought you'd have a wish to visit Paris," he says softly.

"Oh, I've been to Paris when I was a little girl. With my father." Seras sighs.

"Walter told me that Paris was the birthplace of love," chuckles Alucard.

Seras closes the magazine, putting it on the table beside where Alucard was leaning. "Really?" she asks, with an actual curious voice. "We climbed the Eiffel Tower.."

"You and your father?"

Seras nods slowly, putting her hands in her lap. "But, we didn't stay but a few days."

A wide grin comes about Alucard's lips. His eyes and expression were hidden behind his glasses. He could tell that Seras was a bit edgy because she couldn't read him-- couldn't tell what he was thinking.

There is a soft knock on the door.

"Come in, Walter," says Seras looking up to greet him.

Alucard appears a little surprised that Seras had developed the ability to feel presences. "How did you know it was him, Police Girl?"

She shrugs. "I just knew.."

Walter eases open the door, glancing at Seras then at Alucard. "A small bonding moment. Touching, really."

Alucard gives a grunt of amusement.

"Here's your blood, Miss Victoria," says Walter, walking over and placing the bucket of ice on the table. The medical packet lay in full view at the top.

Walter and Alucard exchange some type of silent, hidden communication. Seras caught the expressions they passed between their eyes. Alucard could have easily spoken to him mentally, but Walter would have to pass a statement on via eye expressions.

Walter looks to Seras and smiles softly. "I hope you drink it this time, Miss Victoria." And almost as silently as Alucard, he exits.

"What was that all about, ma--"

"Drink your blood, Police Girl," interrupts Alucard, stands up straight, hands falling by his side. "I'm going to watch you this time.. And make sure you drink all of it."

Seras looks from her master to the blood packet with rounded, crimson orbs. A half-nervous-watch, half-confident look appears on her face. Her visage looked worried, but her eyes held the emotion of confidence. She told herself she would drink it. All of it.

Alucard chuckles. "It's getting warm, Seras."

Catching onto her spoken name, she new her master was joking but would force it down her throat if need be. Her pale hand reaches for the packet, sliding it out of the ice and bringing it toward her. Her bottom lip trembles with the growing lust of the red, thick liquid just beyond the plastic covering. Her mouth peels back, flashing her pearly fangs.

A wide, wide grin spreads Alucard's cheeks. His lips curl into a wicked grin.

Suddenly, a overwhelming nauseas feeling envelopes her. Her stomach heaves, making her giddy and dizzy at the same time. She chokes slightly, dots spinning before her eyes. She lays the packet down on the table, using the side of the table for support against the onslaught of sickness. What was going on? Her pupils had enlarged to twice their normal size, pitch black dots engulfing the flaming red iris.

She takes gasping breaths. "M-master," she says. "What's going on? What's happening to me?"

Alucard gives a soft cackle. "The spell shall pass, Police Girl. I was seeing if you'd actually drink the blood."

"Wa-was it poisoned?" she asks, head jerking up to him quickly.

He laughs at this. "No, it wasn't.. But you gorged earlier on almost an entire freezer of blood, and, if you had drank anymore.. you would have made yourself sick."

Seras can still see dots before her eyes as she looks back to the floor. She could feel Alucard's gloved hand rubbing the back of her head gently. 

"Get some rest, Seras," he says softly. "You look like you need it."

The rubbing stops, and, when Seras glances up, there is no sign of Alucard anywhere. Seras stumbles over to her bed and, after lowering it, falls into a nostalgia-like sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They found the chip, sir."

"..Really.. I thought you said they wouldn't be able to."

"The girl coughed it up, obviously. We got a reading of mass convulsion and choking before the radar went blank."

"Fuck."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"You better be.. This has hurt us greatly. Where is Jeremy?"

"In his room, sir."

"Hm.. What was that incident concerning him again today?"

"He called Miss Integral at the Hellsing manor. They say he's been doing it quite often, but never saying anything until just recently."

"..Shit."

"….."

"Tell him to report here immediately. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A form dissolves through the door at the side of the room. His frame is thin, but very tall. His arms are comically long, or he was just so tall that how far down they had to come made them look long on him. His hair was straight and black, with the tips appearing to have been dipped in silver. Round, liquid-like orbs of a pastel red were engraved inside of his pale face. Although he was thin, muscles adorned his front, and probably other places not worth mentioning.

"..Master?"

A man turns from peering through the closed blinds of the window. He was a tad bit huskier than the other man, but he wasn't fat. Greenish-blue eyes narrowed angrily, and his mouth turned from a deep-set line to a twisted frown. Strawberry-red hair is curled against his scalp in a thick mat. It makes his face appear flushed and angry.

"What in the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me, master?"

"You know what I'm talking about.."

"Oh.. Miss Integral." The man smirks evilly. "Just paying her a small conversational phone call."

The other man grunts, unamused. "They said you never talked up until now, Jeremy."

The lean man, Jeremy, gets a stern face. "It's none of your business."

"Oh, Jeremy. I'm your master. It _is _my business."

Jeremy growls from deep within his throat. "Don't push your luck, Léon."

"That's 'master' to you, Jeremy."


	4. A Hunter Like You

**Note: **o_O I know this one if kind of short, but I actually liked this one a little better than I had thought I would. Anyway. If I messed up on the French near the end for "goodnight" tell me, please! Oh.. And I didn't know the French word for prostitute.. so.. _ You'll find out.

Chapter 3: A Hunter Like You

"No! You've got to cover me!"

"I am covering you! Just fire already, Miss Victoria!"

"I am--firing!" A missile shot goes off, exploding in front of her. Debris flies everywhere, smoking drifting in the air like a ghost.

"More! To the side!"

Seras swings the cannon around, aiming it in mere seconds before firing off another missile shot that explodes in the air. Blood streaks the ground in a smearing formation.

"Where's Alucard?!"

Seras squints one red eye, firing the cannon off once more. "I don't keep tabs on my master's whereabouts.."

A bullet whizzes past the commander's head, something gurgling and falling behind him. Seras and the commander turn, eyes wide. 

"Master!"

Alucard's boots thud as he steps from the smoke. "You both need to watch your back."

"Yes, sir," says the commander.

"Ah! Master behind you--" Seras is cut short by Alucard's gunfire. He cackles madly, grin about his lips, hand behind his head aiming his gun. His glasses shimmer in the moonlight.

"Police Girl, help me," he cackles wildly, trying to coax Seras into reeking chaos about the place around them.

She stands, cannon jacked up, firing off rounds in every direction. Sometimes she'd accidentally fire a missile where Alucard would be phasing, but he would easily cackle and dissolve before it would touch his flesh.

Finally, after multiple shoot-outs, there was nothing left of the ghouls but smoke and dust. Alucard phases beside Seras and the commander, a very wide smile on his lips.

"Well done, Police Girl," he says.

"Phew.."

"Targets silenced," repeats the commander into the microphone of his radio. He nods to Seras and Alucard and reports to the other men.

"I think you're ready to join me, Police Girl."

"Join you, master?" asks Seras, peering up to him.

"Yes.. join me in my walk back to the manor." He grins from beneath the brim of his hat.

"..Really, master?" She was curious.

His red orbs glow over his glasses. "Really, Police Girl. Follow me, the night is young.. and, well, you are too. I can't say anything for myself." He cackles, spinning on his heel, coat billowing out behind him.

Blinking half-moon lashes, Seras turns and follows her master, catching up with him after a few moments. "You walk home all the time, master?"

Alucard nods softly. "Yes, most of the time."

"Oh.."

Alucard glances over at Seras, his perception hidden from her due to his glasses. He smiles simply to himself, actually amused that he had ever asked her-- _her_ --of all people, to join him on the side of darkness. Why? What did he know-- What did he see? --in Seras that he thought would prove useful as time passed? The police girl did amuse him when they had first met. She had shot him almost without hesitation, which he saw as a good sign of a hidden, confident ability.

He kept that in mind, knowing that she was headed for the church in which his target would be located. And, sure enough, when he got there she was there as well. When it came down to shooting her, he knew that she would be useful if he had to result in saving her life. So, it was something of amusement that he saw in her. He was old, and needed a spark in his life. That is where Seras came into play.

Although she was a bit stubborn and slow at responding sometimes, he enjoyed her company. Unlike the respective bond he felt with his own master, Alucard had produced an emotion of pleasant comfort with Seras. He almost had a love-hate relationship with her. He was the type of person who acted like an aggravating bastard to show the emotion of love appeal. But, when he thought on the matter too hard, he realized that he didn't know the actually reason why he had asked Seras to join him.

"Master, don't run into that wall," says Seras softly.

Thoughts back on reality, Alucard sidesteps automatically, really being no where near a wall. He grunts his disapproval. "I didn't like that joke, Police Girl," he sneers.

She giggles softly. "Sorry, master. I just wanted to get you to stop daydreaming."

"I wasn't daydreaming," he lies. "I was merely toned out and into other unfathomable matters."

Seras only smiles slightly to herself. She could tell Alucard was looking at her, even though his eyes held the same straight formation ahead of them. She turns her head to the left just as a bout of giggles come on.

_Silly, Police Girl. You think I do not know what you're thinking._

"Master!" she squeals. "Stop probing my mind!"

_A soft laugh._

A small tingling resounds in her head, then fades into a flash of warmth, then nothing.

"Thank you," Seras says softly.

"You know, you amuse me the most--"

Both of them stop suddenly. Their heads turn, four orbs of crimson, lightly glowing, peering into the darkened streets ahead of them. A shadow moves-- most would say that it darted, but it was much to graceful for such a word. The figure shifts forward, stopping in a puddle of streetlight in front of them.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he says seductively, brushing a small bit of raven-colored hair from his eyes. The ends were tinted, but what color, neither Seras nor Alucard could tell. But his eyes.. Stained. Red. 

Crimson.

His eyes glowed with a hue of pink, even in the streetlight. 

Alucard and Seras exchange a small glance then look back to the man.

"Hmph," grunts Alucard, brushing past him. He could already tell that this man was a vampire, but he wasn't sure if Seras knew. _Look at the eyes, Police girl_, he thinks to himself.

Seras, a little jumpy, starts up after her master, only to be suddenly blocked by the mysterious figure. 

"My, my, such pretty eyes you have," he says.

Alucard stops, attempting to hold himself back from jerking around and putting a bullet in the other man's skull. He couldn't show his true emotions to Seras.. He needed to act firm, to show her that she needed to be independent.

Seras gives some soft blinks. "Thank you.." she says, quite embarrassed. She tries to detour him again, but he won't allow her.

"Such beauty. Are you a French street-girl?"

"Why.. no," Seras replies, a flush spreading along her neck and cheeks. She was starting to become worried; cornered. Did she really appear to be a slut? Is that what everyone thought? That she was Alucard's mistress? Her eyes widen only slightly, mouth opened a small portion.

Alucard turns quickly at the insult, and the man feels a slight surge of energy run through him. A wide grin cracks along his once smooth features. "Oh, please pardon my behavior then, miss. I did not mean it in such a way.. But your master is very lucky to have you," he says softly to Seras, eyes locked onto her face, smirk about his lips. "And his master," he says again, passing Seras and walking on, "is so lucky to have a hunter like him.."

Both Alucard and Seras are shocked at the hidden irony of his words. Alucard looks on, mouth opened to speak, but only to thin air, for the other man had vanished into the darkness.

"Master.." Seras speaks softly, beside Alucard now. "It's not what you think.. really."

"Suspicious little fuck."

"..Master.."

"Come, Police Girl. Dawn's own death gains on our heels. We must return to the manor."

Seras looks behind her, not know she was staring into the eyes of the strange man, who was still there. She looks toward the ground, then heads after her master in a hurried pace.

A feral grin turns the man's lips upward. He lets loose a wild cackle, that forever fades into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good girl," Alucard says, smirking; although he meant for it to be a smile of pride.

Seras gives a small grin, happy to have pleased her master, and to have gotten a full stomach in the process.

"Goodnight, master." Seras yawns, stretching her arms over her head and throwing herself at her coffin-like bed.

"Yes. Bon matin," says Alucard, heading for the door.

Seras blinks, confused, as her bed lowers. "Bon-- what, master?!" she calls quickly.

"I said, good morning, Seras."

"Good what?!" The police girl calls, just as her lid closes tightly.

Alucard cackles in hysterics, shaking his head and for once opening the door and exiting.


	5. Relief Conversation Between Léon and Jer...

Relief Conversation Between Léon and Jeremy 

"Where have you been?"

Jeremy bows dramatically and formally in front of Léon. His eyes raise, his body following suit. "I was out, caressing the city streets with my luscious gracefulness, master."

Léon looks unamused. "You don't have to be poetic with me, Jeremy."

A small, egotistical smile spreads across Jeremy's face. "I'm sorry, master. I can't help that I'm a very imaginative person. Besides, I have a question for you."

Eyeing the cigarettes in front of him, Léon nods slowly. "Go on," he says.

Jeremy clears his throat softly. "Why are we in England, master? Why not send over our men to do this job."

"My men, you mean. And because," Léon replies, leaning back in the chair, arms crossing over his stomach just above his belt, "my men need an authoriti ve figure to keep them in line."

"I see," comments Jeremy, crimson eyes scanning the floor. "Why couldn't you just send me, master? I would have gladly kept them in line. Why did you have to come?"

Léon cackles with amusement.

"Jeremy, Jeremy," he says softly, authortively, eyes narrow with delight. "I came because youneeded someone to keep _you_ in line."

Jeremy's pride seems damaged. He was angered that his master actually thought he wouldn't be able to handle the institute's men, much less himself. "That's not the real reason," Jeremy argues.

A cackle erupts from Léon's throat. "Maybe not, but what concern is the real reason of yours?"

"Every concern.."

Léon sighs softly. "Fine. I came because I need to personally "repay".. my dearest cousin Integral.."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" burst out Jeremy.

"My, my, Jeremy.. It seems you have something for my plain cousin, yes?"

Jeremy is silent, eyes intently staring a hole into the floor.

"Besides," says Léon, leaning forward, hands on the desk top, "it's not really "repaying," it's taking what's rightfully mine.. You are dismissed."

"..If you touch her--"

"You'll do what, Jeremy? What? What will you do, huh? You pathetic servant. You're nothing compared to me; nothing, do you understand? You take orders from me! _I give you the orders!_"

Jeremy only dissolved, afraid he wasn't going to be able to control himself from obliterating his own master. The last words he heard before he vanished were:

_You do not tell me what I can, and will and will not do!!_


	6. The Admirer's Letter

**Note: **Thank you to all the reviewers! You have been a very big help! ^_^ I try to read most of my reviewer's own stories and comment on them, but if I haven't, don't fret! I will soon. This is Chapter 4, yes. The last "chapter" was just a "relief" which was just basically a conversation that helped the story progress but it wasn't part of a major chapter. Anyway, onward! And, yes, I know it is short! x_x Sorry!

Chapter 4: The Admirer's Letter

"Write it, _now._"

"Never.. I will not do your dirty work."

"Write it! Or I'll make sure to imprison you within The Black Box!"

"..But, master.."

"_Write it!!_"  
"This is blasphemy.."

"No one gives a God damn! Write it now, or I'll do the unthinkable!"

"..Fine."

"Good boy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walter lightly sets the teacup down on the desk, absent of Integral's paperwork. He places two lumps of sugar in the warm tea, the spoon giving a _tink_ as it's placed in the cup. "There you are, Miss Hellsing," says Walter, straightening himself some.

"Thank you, Walter." Integral sets down her pen, rubbing her temple with three fingers. After a moment she picks up the cup of tea, taking a sip. She realizes that Walter was still standing in front of her desk, an unfinished air about him. "Yes, Walter?" she asks, blue eyes looking at him from behind wire frames.

"This came today," Walter responds, arms extending to place a enveloped letter on the papers in front of Integral.

"So? I get tons of mail, Walter. This small one is of no importance."

"Ah, Miss Hellsing. Look at the front. Look at the writing."

Integral eyes Walter as if he was up to something before setting down the tea cup and turning the letter up to read. "Penned script. So?" Integral didn't seem to understand.

Walter gives a small cough. "It's an informal business letter, Miss Hellsing. Written by hand and not by computer. It's odd, Miss Hellsing, that there is no return address or seal on the back. It cannot be of anyone you do business with, could it? This letter seems to be of casual kind."

"Casual?" repeats Integral with a questioning tone. "Who would send me casual letters? Alucard?"

Blinking at Integral, Walter says, "Are you saying that you think Alucard sent you this as a joke?"

"Yes, I am."

"No," says Walter. "It can't be Alucard. The handwriting is very different. Alucard's handwriting is more reserved and straight, while this one is more elegant and.. American." Walter seems as surprised as Integral about his observation of the handwriting being American.

"An American.. in England?"

Walter shrugs, unresponsive. He didn't have an alibi for that one.

A soft sigh escapes Integral's tired lips. "Fine, I'll read it when I'm finished straightening these few papers. Thank you, Walter."

Walter gives a polite bow and turns, exiting out the doors in which he came.

"Hmph. First tons of random phone calls and now mysterious casual letters. What next, expensive presents?" Integral wonders if the phone calls and this letter are related in anyway, but she dismisses the thought as she begins stacking papers. 

Once each paper is in its own stack and they are all straightened, Integral seats herself, picking up the letter and turning it over in her hands. Using her thumb, she pries the flap on the back open and slips the pearl-colored paper from the sheath-like envelope, unfolding it, eyes scanning it horizontally. 

_To Miss Integral Wingates Hellsing:_

You do not know me, Miss Hellsing, but you will soon enough. I wrote to you to accomplish two things:

1. Express my feelings toward you; and

2. Ask something of you in return.

I'm not good with these sort of things, mostly because I have never experienced any before-- until recently. I could have easily told you verbally, but I feel I can express my own self better on paper.

Miss Hellsing, I have seen you before. I have watched you, listened to you, anything you can think of. You have enthralled every last fiber in my being. I wish to tell you-- sing, express, anything! to you --how wonderful you are, but, sadly, there is not enough words in the English language to do so.

Integral; Miss Hellsing, you are the most extraordinary woman I have met in this world. You truly outdo most any girl alive with your stern beauty. Your eyes-- those rounded, Caribbean-hued orbs --have captured my inner most tongue, which is why I cannot find the words to match such power and exquisiteness. 

And speaking of power. You could control anything you set your intelligent mind to! Working with confidence and order is part of your moral, which I admire greatly…

Integral set the letter down quickly, blue eyes wide, coal-ish pupils small as a needle's eye. She couldn't believe-- couldn't fathom --what she was actually reading. What was worse, it was written. Written by someone's own hands; came from someone's own thoughts and inner most feelings. This letter was so personal, that whoever wrote it, probably did so in secret. Integral knew now that the phone calls and this letter were _very _related.

"Bloody hell," she mumbles, lifting the letter back up, the only reason she wanted to continue was just to finish.

_…You must believe me, Miss Hellsing. This is no prank; no joke of any kind. I do not mean to cause you humiliation or stress. I only wished to express deeply the way I felt toward you. I had to bring it out in the open and present it before I even thought about talking with you._

So, after getting that over with, I wanted to ask you something. Miss Hellsing, would it be possible for you to meet me sometime? Say, tonight, or tomorrow night, around midnight? It's very important that you come alone, and to the park. I need to discuss a matter with you that could signify your life being in grave danger. That is anything other than what I want. Please, Miss Hellsing, meet me. Tonight, around midnight. I'll expect you there, alone. Thank you, in advance.

An Admirer

Shocked, Integral drops the letter on the desk. Her hands run over her eyes and forehead. She was not only confused, but very suspicious. It came to Integral as no surprise that there was no signature. She hadn't expected one. Still, who was this man? Why did he want to meet her-- alone? And what was this about her life being in danger?

A sigh escapes Integrals lips. She lifts the teacup shakily, sipping, but coughing slightly. The tea had gotten cold, which meant Walter should be back any minute to retrieve the cup.

"What in God's name is going on?" mumbles Integral gently.

Behind her, from within the shadows of the curtain, Alucard grins wickedly, fangs flashing. He had been watching, given a tip from Walter that this letter could mean something important. He knew his master would not show or tell him anything about the letter if it was private business. Yes, maybe Alucard was spying, but he had a good reason. He valued the life of his master, and cared not to let anything harmful befall her.

With a small rustle, which made Integral jump and turn, Alucard dissolves into a faint shadowy mist, returning to his chambers below. The last image he leaves before vanishing fully is his wide, Cheshire grin.


	7. Get Ready

Chapter 5: Get Ready

_You truly outdo most any girl alive with your stern beauty. _

Integral's icy eyes shoot open, pupils refracting faster than the darkness that hits them. A small bead of sweet trickles down her cheek and she subconsciously whips it away with the back of her hand. That sentence still flashes through her mind, as if she were reading that letter all over again.

One leg, exposed, smooth, and pale, slips from the sheets of the bed. During sleep was the only time, just about, that Integral actually dressed as a woman might. The nightgown was like a large shirt. It hung to her frame loosely and stopped shy of her knees. Her arms reach above her head, yawn caressing her lips. 

"Time to get ready," she told herself softly.

"Ready for who, my master?"

Anxiously, Integral whips around to the darkness where the voice emerged. She gave a hoarse cry and attempted to cover herself. "Alucard!" she yelled, angry. "Remove yourself from my room!"

"But master, I have my eyes closed." He stepped from the shadows, eyes indeed closed. 

"That's not good enough, Alucard! You could have been looking before! Don't you _ever_ sneak into _my_ room like that again! Do you understand?! Get out, Alucard! Now!"

With a wide grin Alucard vanishes from the room, cackle residing afterwards. 

Integral was steaming, hands balled into small fists at her sides, a big flush across her face. Damn him, she thought. He should not have done that. She would make sure to give him a good tongue lashing when she was in her office, _clothed._

Briskly walking to the closet, Integral throws the doors open, sifting through multiple, formal suits. Finally, after a good look she pulls out one and proceeds to dress.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know, my master.."

"_Do you understand, Alucard?!_"

Seras, eyes sympathetic, looks away from Alucard and Integral. She felt as if she were the one Integral was yelling at. Her master actually told her why he was in Integral's room. Seeing if she would admit to meeting this mysterious admirer.

"Yes, my master, I do." Alucard's tone was also cold, firm.

"You could of at least had the decency to send Seras!"

Alucard's ruby eyes fall on the girl by his side. I will not send the Police Girl to do my job, he tells himself. It's my job to protect you, master, at all cost.

Seras could feel Alucard's eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. She was afraid to find hidden hurt emotions there, although it was unlikely.

"I'm sorry, master," was all he responded with.

"You better be," mumbles Integral, sliding some papers out of the way. She was wondering if she should actually go alone to meet this mysterious man, or should she ask Alucard to follow her from a distance..

Integral focuses back on the room, to which the space beside Seras was vacant. "What the.. Where is Alucard?!"

Seras looks almost as surprised as Integral. "He.. just vanished," she whispers, looking behind her at the door, as if he had exited by that means.

"Damn it," curses Integral. "Go and find him, Seras."

She nods, although she had no way of tracking her master and his whereabouts. She hurries out the door, pupils wide, a vortex of blackness.

"Damn.." whispers Integral again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, ah, ah.." Léon's hand grasps Jeremy's coat, bunching it, and pulling him backward. "Where are _you _going?"

"Eh.. out for a walk, master." Jeremy's eyes looked haunted. He tried to void it of any emotion, but Léon knew better. Jeremy was up to something.

"I will not ask you again. Where are you going?"

"I told you, master. Out for a small walk. Why? Is there harm in that."

Léon grunts. "Maybe."

"..Master, please be serious. Are you ill?"

"Shut up, Jeremy. You're testing my patience." Léon narrows his eyes, letting go, slowly, of Jeremy's coat.

Jeremy shrugs, shifting his coat back neatly into place. "Master, please. It's just a small walk. I will be back in thirty minutes, I promise."

"Good, you better be." 

Jeremy nods slowly and dissolves beyond view.

_"Follow him."_

"To where?"

"Wherever he goes, understand? Don't let him know you're there, if that's possible."

"Yes, sir."

"Go."


End file.
